Depths
by ThatGirlYouThoughtWasQuiet
Summary: Years ago,Kid Flash left Jinx and the Titans with Robin & Speedy.This causes the Titans to break up.But what do they do when suddenly, years later,the Titans need there help to regroup to defeat yet another enemy, or get killed off one at a time? Old Title: Blast From The Past
1. Prologue

**Hi, I'm back with yet ANOTHER new story (Gosh, I don't know how people stand me). So the time period for this. This is between Season 1 and 2, in 2015. Some heroes in YJ who are part ****of the Titans, such as Bumble Bee and Beast Boy have been deleted from the YJ universe, so YJ doesn't know who they are. This is for the sake of the story, so I hope you can put up with it. Thanks and enjoy!**

~Line Break~

**11:27 pm, September 7, 2015 Happy Harbor**

_Run. _That was the only thought that passed through their heads. The girl, cloaked in a purple dress, ran from her pursuers, weaving through the thick foliage of the forest that kept her and her partner from their destination. There was only the two of them, the rest yet to be found.

Behind them, the large spinning orbs were shooting their pure black beams at the pair, as they desperately tried to evade them. The girl, who was barely able to keep her legs working, stumbled as a beam left a crater in the ground a foot away from her black platform shoes and black and purple torn, striped, tights. Her partner, who was wearing slightly tattered sweats, which revealed bright blue, bionic, body parts, grabbed her by the wrist and helped her regain her balance.

"You okay?" he shouted over the sound of shooting beams and falling trees. She only had time to nod her head quickly before a tree came crashing down before her. She jumped over it clumsily before sweeping back stray strands of her cotton candy pink hair, which had fallen out of the metal bands that kept them in her carefully styled devil horns.

"How many of them are there?" she looked back to answer her own question and was met with a beam of darkness to her back. She stopped dead in her tracks, waiting for the nightmare that would follow

Suddenly, pain bloomed within her. Her chest began to burn. She crumpled to the floor, trying to hold back the sobs that had begun crawling up her throat as familiar voices attacked her poor mind.

'_You spawn of Satan!'_

'_You are not my daughter!'_

'_Kill her!'_

'_Burn her at the stake!'_

'_Never come back!'_

'_Go away, you're nothing but bad luck!'_

'_I could've been a lot of things.'_

'_You'll never be anything but a black cat!'_

'_Traitor!'_

'_I'm leaving.'_

'_Freak!'_

'_Devil!'_

'_Witch!_

"Jinx! Are you okay?!" she felt large, smooth arms wrap around her waist and hoist her up into the air. She opened her eyes through the pain of the knives stabbing her. As she looked up at the face of the person carrying her, she saw the face of a black teen, with a metal band coming to downwards point around his head. She was immediately assaulted by images of broken lunch tables, a boy who could transform into stone, dancing with him, and him leaving her in a building that was about to come down on her.

She finally let a sob escape her burning chest and a tear traced down her grey face as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rid her mind of these horrible moments in her life. More images raced through her mind. An angry mob of dark-skinned people trying to beat her. The uncaring face of the orphanage head. Children whispering to their friends as a small pink haired child sat alone in a corner, only a dirty unicorn plushie in her small arms. The wrinkled face of a woman under a yellow and black umbrella. A one-eyed boy looking at her with disappointment along with four more boys behind him. Each image added a twisting dagger to her chest.

"STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP!" she sobbed hysterically as she came across an image of a red-haired boy, standing in front of her, smiling at her, handing her a rose, kissing her, and finally, walking out of their home, and her life, permanently. She got her wish, and soon she was overcome by welcomed darkness.

~Line Break~

The cybernetic man looked at his partner worriedly as he ran frantically towards the metal door they had been searching for. He cast one more look at the orbs floating behind him before picking up speed and slamming his metal fist on the heavy door multiple times, looking to the enemy and back, hoping someone would just open the doorway. "C'mon already!" he yelled.

Finally, the door opened, and in his path was a blondie with a bow and arrow. "Who the hell are you?"

~Line Break~

**11:24 pm, September 7, 2015 The Cave, Mt. Justice, Happy Harbor**

"You did well team, just… don't set fire to the building next time." a black-clothed blonde beauty said with an amused smile. She turned her back on the group of young heroes as she walked into a Zeta-Beam. _"Black Canary: 13"_

"Thanks a lot, Superboy." a fish-like boy shot at the said teen accusingly. A green-skinned red head elbowed him from his side.

"L'gaan." she mumbled, shooting the black-haired clone an apologetic glance, then quickly taking Lagoon Boy's webbed fingers in hers. Superboy narrowed his eyes angrily and shot a glance to a blonde archer, who was sitting next to her own ginger beau.

"It wasn't me who shot an exploding arrow in a building filled with spilled oil!" he said defensively. The archer stood up and crossed her arms as she glared at the muscular teen.

"Are you saying it was _my _fault? You're the one who decided to punch open a couple dozen oil drums!"she yelled. The quickster decked out in yellow quickly rose from the couch, sensing a fight brewing.

"Okay! Don't start a fire here to! We're all at fault here, we're a team…but, Superboy, you _did_ spill that-"

"What?! Are you joking?! There would have been no fire if she-"

"Neptune's beard! The archer's arrow wouldn't have caused a fire if _you_-"

"Don't start up on me fish boy! Or I swear I'll-" Connor's angry rant was cut off when they heard loud, heavy poundings on the metal door behind them all.

"What's going on?" a young brunette boy asked as the loud knocking continued. Artemis raised her bow and slowly made her way to the door. They heard muffled shouting from the other side, and Artemis pressed the button with her elbow. The door raised itself and once it was fully opened, she aimed her arrow with precision that only a Green Arrow protégé could possess, and said with venom in her voice, "Who the hell are you?"

The team could only see a sliver of a tall dark-skinned man wearing ripped grey sweats, and the heel of a purple and black platform shoe. The bulky form ignored the menacing words of the archer, who suddenly looked tiny and fragile next to him, and ran straight into the room, looking back only once when he closed the door. He gave a loud and tired sigh, before slumping down onto the floor, the small figure in his arms still unconscious.

Kid Flash, who was still standing next to the couch, widened his eyes when the sky blue orbs found the familiar soft cotton candy pink on the sleeping figure. _'Is that…'_

The still unidentified stranger looked up at the team before choking out in a tired and desperate voice,"Where's Robin?" The speedster's eyes widened farther when he saw the face of the cyborg he had used to call a friend.

'_No way.'_

_~Line Break~_

_**Well, that the prologue, hopefully it was good. Please comment down below!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Titans

**Okay, here's the first chapter for everyone. Sorry that I haven't been updating, I've been working on my collaboration zombie Fiction Press story with Little White Shadows. My username is ThatGirlYouThoughtWasShy and the story is called Longoria Zombified under Little White Shadow's account. Here's the link if you want to check it out: ** s/3059262/1/Longoria-Zombiefied

**It'd mean a lot if you would take a look at it, and get ready for the sun, 'cuz here's Chapter 1! (see what I did there?)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE, IF I DID, THIS WOULDN'T BE HERE**

~Line Break~

**9:37 am, September 8, 2015 The Cave**

_Beep, beep,, beep, beep. _Jinx struggled to open her pink eyes, finding her vision blurry. She raised a grey hand to rub them, but was startled to realize that her hands were bound with familiar cuffs that encircled her delicate wrists, tying them to the bed. "What's going on?" she said, panicking slightly when she realized these were power inhibitors. She pulled her arms forward until the cuffs dug into her skin, drawing blood, rattling the chains loudly as she tried to free herself. There Mistress of Misfortune tried to calm herself down as she realized she was hurting herself, and struggled to remember what brought her here in this alien place, tied to a hospital bed.

Like a ton of rocks, it hit her hard. She remembered being attacked and running to Cyborg, and eventually getting into the forest with him, but she could only remember as far when the beam got her, and those cold terrible thoughts began. She passed out. And as she looked around her now, she wasn't sure what had happened after she fell unconscious. Were they captured? And where was Cyborg?

She began to feel the panic that had left her return again as she whipped her head around, trying to find any sign that Cyborg was here with her, if he was even alive. "Cyborg?" she called out loudly, hoping she would hear even the faintest whisper of his deep voice. She heard the door slide open, and Jinx sighed in relief. "Cyborg! God, I thought you were…" she trailed off slightly when she saw that the person at the door was not her cybernetic friend, but a red-head who, although very pretty, was green. Jinx narrowed her eyes as she realized that she was face to face with a Martian.

"Who are you?" she asked with suspicion, trying to say it with an intimidating voice, though the effect was ruined by the fact that she was tied to her bed.

The girl raised her hands in a reassuring position, and placed one hand on her chest. "My name is M'gaan and I am not here to harm you." she said with a kind smile on her face. Jinx gave a very unlady-like snort.

"The power inhibitors chaining me to this uncomfy hospital bed say otherwise." Jinx sneered. M'gaan laughed nervously.

"It was to keep you from hexing down the mountain." a new voice said. Jinx's face broke out in a relieved smile as she saw her robot friend walk into her room.

"Cyborg! I thought you were dead!" Cyborg laughed as he unlocked her, letting her arms fall down to her sides. "Where are we?" she asked as she rubbed her slightly chafed wrists.

Cyborg stopped momentarily as he gave her a look. "Mt. Justice." he replied. Jinx stopped her rubbing and let her hands falls as she turned her head to look at him.

"You mean…?" she mumbled softly. M'gaan walked out of the room, feeling as if she was intruding on Jinx's private thoughts.

Cyborg stared at her, understanding everything she was not saying. He handed her a folded bundle of clothes before making his way to the door. "Just get dressed, and it'll sort itself out." The door closed behind his large form.

Jinx stared at the purple uniform in her hands, sighing as she thought about what she would have to face once she got outside.

~Line Break~

"Hey, she's awake." Kid Flash watched as M'gaan walked back into the room. He began to get up from his seat when he saw Cyborg exiting the room as well.

"Can I go see her?" he asked him. Cyborg gave him a short smile.

"She's changing, but she'll be out in a minute." at this, Kid Flash sagged back down to his seat.

"Have you contacted Red Arrow, Artemis?" he asked his girlfriend, who had taken his hand, one of those rare signs of affection.

"Yeah, but he's taking a while to get here. When I called he was taking care of the baby." **(Let's just say that Red Arrow and Cheshire are together with their baby. Same as the show, but just a little earlier.) **she reported, still silently wondering what these two strangers had to do with the three YJ founders. Kid Flash smiled for a moment as he thought about his old Titan teammate and his new family.

"Why did Nightwing want Red Arrow here anyway?" Robin asked. Looking at Tim, Kid Flash could remember Nightwing back when he was Robin, the leader of the Titans with his deep, serious voice and bo staff, back when he decided to leave Batman and YJ.

"_Red Arrow: 21" _they all looked towards the zeta-beam as they saw a familiar head of red hair carrying his oh-so-famous arrow and a quiver full of bows.

"What going on?" he asked in that grave, serious baritone of his. He scanned the room, taking in his teammates faces, trying to see just how serious and dangerous the news was going to be, when he saw a dark, half-metal face he hadn't seen in a while. In a second, his expression had gone from stoic to disbelieving as his eyes met one chocolate brown one and one bright red one.

"Cyborg?" he could feel his teammates looking in and taking in his expression. Only Kid Flash, who looked just as confused and dazed, but a lot more conflicted…

That was when Red Arrow realized it. His eyes flashed to Kid Flash. "She's here, isn't she?" Kid Flash nodded and Red Arrow widened his eyes even farther.

"I would like to point out that we don't even know who the robot and the girl are!" Lagoon Boy, who was _ever_ the one to beat around the bush, said loudly from the side of Miss Martian.

"He's a cyborg." someone said from the hall. They all turned their heads and saw a grey, pink-haired girl clothed in a altered version of her old purple witch costume, walk towards them.

"What?" Lagoon Boy asked, dumbfounded by her appearance.

" 'The robot', as you so affectionately call him, is a cyborg, there's a difference. And I'm not just some girl, my name is Jinx." she said coldly, narrowing her eyes at the fish-boy. Her eyes darted to Red Arrow, and she took in his new uniform and his expression, which did not look like anything she remembered. "Speedy?" she asked as she looked at his red hair.

"I prefer to be called Red Arrow." he told her, though his voice was not as cold as it would be whenever someone addressed him by that name.

"Fine by me." she shrugged, and her eyes this time locked on Kid Flash. "Kid Flash." she said shortly, her eyes training down to his hand, which was laced in the blonde archer's. Jinx turned Robin, but her eyebrow raised questionably and she began to walk towards him. Once she was directly in front of him, she scanned him up and down, and circled him, taking his whole self in. After walking in a full circle, she stopped again and her eyebrows furrowed. "You're not the Boy Blunder."

"Of course he is." a new voice said. To Jinx, it was familiar, but a total stranger's voice at the same time. She turned her head to see a tall muscular guy wearing a black outfit with a blue bird on his chest. She didn't recognize him at all. "He's still Robin, just not the one you know." all of a sudden, the light and playful voice was gone, and it was replaced with a much deeper, serious voice, one that most of the people in the room had never heard. "Hello, Jinx."

Pink cat eyes widened in recognition and realization. "Robin?" she was still wondering how that short kid in a traffic light ensemble grew up to be this tall drool-worthy guy wearing a suit so mysterious it could have rivaled Batman's.

"It's Nightwing now, but yeah, it's me." and that voice was back.

"What's up with your voice?" she asked, giving him that smirk that still looked slightly evil to him. "I mean, you used to talk like this." she cleared her throat. "Not if I can help it! Titans, GO!" she said in a deep voice. It was a good imitation actually, considering she had it shouted at her more than a hundred times. He gave a good natured laugh.

"Well, I guess I grew down a little." he looked around the room, looking at all his teammates faces, until he saw Cyborg.

"Jinx," he said, and in her mind, Titan Robin was back, "We need you to tell us what happened. Why did you two show up here looking like you were on the brink of death?" Jinx's smirk faded and she leaned against the kitchen counter where cyborg joined her. The two shared a look as Jinx wrapped her arms around herself.

"Nightwing, we-"

"_Batman: 02_" Jinx's sentence was left unfinished when the dark knight entered, his cape swishing around as he locked his eyes on the bad-luck sorceress.

"Yes, Jinx, please. Tell us what happened." Jinx scowled at him, unwrapping her arms and taking a stubborn pose.

"We don't need the Justice League's help." she said menacingly as she glared at him. He glared back and everyone in the room shivered at the intensity of the glare-off; Batman with his Bat-Glare and Jinx with her own hex-like glare.

"Jinx, we need all the help we can get, this is serious." Cyborg said, still keeping calm, just like all those years ago.

Jinx turned to him. "We don't need Batman, or Superman or any of the Leaguers." she told him, the she turned to Nightwing. "We just need Nightwing. No, we need Robin. Our leader, the Titan's leader, Robin."

Nightwing put a hand on her shoulder, and Kid Flash got up slowly. "Just tell us what's going on." Nightwing said, beginning to worry about the situation. Jinx looked up at him, the at Red Arrow, and finally rested her eyes on Kid Flash.

"Okay." she said softly, her eyes still on Kid Flash. She took a deep breath. "I was walking from my apartment to my gymnastics school when-" she began, but Kid Flash cut her off.

"Wait a sec, your apartment? Why weren't you at the tower?" he asked worriedly. _'There's no way she quit. She couldn't have.'_ he thought.

Jinx and Cyborg stared at him with wide eyes, before seeing the other two ex-Titans were sharing the same confused look. Their eyes met and Cyborg opened is mouth to speak.

"You guys…the Titans broke up years ago."

**~Line Break~**

**Olay, so chapter one is done. What did you think? If there are any typos, I apologize. I just learned how to touch-type, but my accuracy is still a bit off. Hope you liked it, cuz I loved writing this. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Robin, We Need Your Help

**Okay, chapter 2 is about to begin. So, in the last chapter we left off with Cyborg telling the three ex-Titans that the Teen Titans are no more. And I recently realized that a lot of the YJ members have yet to make and appearance. So, Aqualad, Blue Beetle, Rocket, Zatanna, Batgirl, and Wonder Girl are still part of YJ, I guess I just sort forgot about them. Oops! Just pretend they are on a separate mission. Well, since that got cleared up…without further ado, Chapter 2!**

**~Line Break~**

"What?!" the three founders shouted at the same time.

"What do you mean they broke up?!" Red Arrow asked. Jinx and Cyborg sighed.

"The Titans broke up about a month after you guys left. I thought you knew." Jinx replied.

"Wait." everyone paused as Artemis spoke. "Who are the Titans?"

Robin sighed. "Back when I quit, I went to Jump City. There, I ran in with the people who would soon become my team." he looked back at Jinx impatiently. "Listen, we can all listen to the story of how the Titans was created later. What I want to know is how we broke up!" he said a bit angrily. Jinx suddenly became rigid and glared at him.

"_We? _I'm sorry, but when the Titans broke up, you three were off playing Justice League. You all quit, remember?" she crossed her arms. "I'm still mad at the three of you, but if you're our only chance, I'll put it away for a while." by the end of her speech, Red Arrow, Kid Flash, and Nightwing were all looking guiltily at the floor.

"Jinx…."Kid Flash spoke up.

"And you! I'm still mad at you! Why the hell did you just gather us up one day, say 'I'm leaving' then walk out an hour later without even a good-bye!" she ranted, walking up to him, making him step back until he had no choice but to sit down on the couch. She went on, her eyes beginning to water as she yelled down at him, ignoring all the others in the room. "You just left! You didn't leave behind anything! Not even a stupid rose to tell me that you were the slightest bit sorry! Then I get a call from Bumblebee," at this, Red Arrow stiffened, "saying that Speedy just up and left! Titans East and Euro went all the way to Jump just to find out that Robin left so that he could join-no, not even join, but _assist_ the Justice League! We just lost three of our members and the team was a wreck! Why in all of the damn world did you guys do that?!" she finished. By now, a single tear had escaped her eye and was rolling down her cheek.

"Jinx, we are so sorry." Kid Flash continued, standing up and reaching out to touch her. She stepped away immediately.

"Don't touch me." she snapped, wiping away the tear streak with her sleeve. "It doesn't matter if you're sorry or not. It's been done." She walked back to Cyborg, who was looking away. It was evident on his face the he too, was still angry about them leaving.

"Please, do not let your personal feelings interfere with the topic at hand." Batman said. It seemed like he was unaffected by Jinx's bow-up. "Continue with your story."

Jinx looked at the Dark Knight, and for once was grateful for his presence. "Fine. As you all now probably know, Titans East and Euro went over to Titans West and we all found out about Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Nightwing. For about a month, we all tried to function normally. Even the Titans who were not a team, the Honorary Titans, were feeling affected by their leave. It was really bad." she said, and paused for a second, as if remembering something. "Titans Euro was still a new team, and settling in and trying to fight off the villains was getting harder because of Kid Flash's absence. Titans East was struggling, with only Aqualad, Mas y Menos, and Bumblebee left. But Titans West had it worst of all." she stopped and looked at Cyborg.

He opened his mouth to continue where Jinx had left off. "We really were a wreck. Starfire wouldn't come out of her room, and Raven became even more distanced. BB was depressed that his hero was gone, and I was trying to get the team together. I eventually got them all to start working again. We started answering the alarm calls, and we started winning again. It was harder without you, Nightwing, but we managed. And although we could work again, it just wasn't _right_. Nothing was the same." his voice broke a little at the end and he looked down at his feet.

Jinx picked up again, seeing that he probably wouldn't be able continue. "Then, we all gathered for the monthly meeting. It went okay, until somebody accidentally brought up the three of you." she lifted her gaze to meet 3 pairs of guilty eyes. "Aqualad, I mean Garth, lost it. He blew up about how the three of you ruined the team because of you selfishness. He was going on and on about how foolish someone named Kaldur was and then he told us that he couldn't take it anymore." the intensity of Jinx's voice rose as she remembered that day.

_~Flashback~_

"_-and I guess that's the end of the meet-" Cyborg was cut off when they heard a crash come from the kitchen. All the Titans turned their heads to see that Starfire was kneeling on the ground wit shards of glass around her._

"_Starfire! Are you okay?" a worried Jinx came running to her as she helped up her teammate. She scanned her up and down to see if she was hurt, which she wasn't. "What happened?"_

_Starfire blinked at her pink haired friend like she didn't really know what was going on. "Nothing happened, friend Jinx. I just had the realization that the last time all of our friends gathered here, it was boyfriend Robin who closed this gathering." she laughed, her eyes beginning to water. Everyone in the room was silent. No one had mentioned the three of them._

"_And the Kid of Flash was here as well, and so was friend Speedy." she mumbled, tears were now streaming down her face as she buried her pretty face in her hands. _

_Her sobs were the only sound in the room for a while. "Those idiots…" some one whispered. They saw that it was Aqualad, whose fists were clenching tighter around themselves._

"_Those selfish bastards!" he shouted. Everyone was taken aback by his outburst. Aqualad was always calm and cool, never blowing up about anything. "Those three are selfish and foolish! They don't deserve your tears, Starfire! Do you think they cry whenever they think about any of us?! The didn't think about any of us! They have ruined us with their selfishness! They ruined their teams! They ruined the Titans!" and everyone knew it was the truth. That their selfishness and thoughtlessness was the reason that the Titans were suffering like they were._

"_How foolish has Kaldur become?" by now he was mostly ranting to himself, and not trying to convince anyone else. He continued to murmur in angry voices about this 'Kaldur' that no one knew. _

_For the longest time no one heard anything but Starfire's muffled sobs, Aqualad's angry murmurs, and the heavy silence that everyone in the room was giving off. "I cant take it anymore!" Aqualad suddenly screamed. He clenched his hand into a tight fist and slammed it into the glass wall looking over Jump City. It shattered and he heaved heavily. After the people in the room got over the initial shock, they watched Aqualad look into the sea, looking frustrated and full of hate and anger. As he took one step towards the ledge, his magnificent black hair whipping around his face, he took one last look at the Titans behind him._

"_Aqualad!" he stopped, and looked at the tall, curvy girl in her black and yellow striped costume. Behind her were two short boys around the age of 12, their white and red outfits only distinguishable by the plus and minus signs on their chests. Bumblebee was looking at him with a face of anger, but her eyes pleaded for him to stay. "Don't you dare take another step!" she shouted, and her façade broke. "Please." she choked. "Don't leave us too." Garth looked at her with sad eyes, then at the twins. _

"_I'm sorry, but I can't live like this anymore." he said, and summoned a spinning stream of water from the sea. As he stepped onto it, he could see Karen mouth his name, and with one last look, he shouted "It's Tempest!" and then he was gone._

_~Flashback End~_

"None of us ever saw him again. But I did find out he reappeared somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico, fighting off some villains under the name of 'Tempest'." Jinx ended her story. Everyone around her looked down, with the exception of Batman. Speedy looked especially guilty, even more than Nightwing and Kid Flash. "After that, Bumblebee broke down and we all knew how _right _and_ true _Garth's words were. We all knew that the Titans would never be the same again. So why try to save something that can never be fixed, right?"

"So you guys went your separate ways?" Nightwing said softly and slowly. Both Jinx and Cyborg nodded.

"We all kept our communicators, though we can't use them." Jinx said, taking out a yellow and black communicator that could not be used to contact anybody.

"When you disabled them during the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil, they broke, remember? And although we fixed the communicator itself, we never got to re-establishing the link." Cyborg reminded him, taking out his own useless communicator.

"This is where we need your help, Nightwing." Jinx said, walking closer to him.

"What do you need?" he asked, desperate to redeem himself. Now, Cyborg joined Jinx and put a large hand on his shoulder.

"Nightwing…Robin, we need your help to get the Titans back together."

**~Line Break~**

**Wow, two chapters in one day. I hoped you liked this one, cuz I think it's the beset chapter I've written. The other YJ members will be making an appearance soon, so in hope you keep reading! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3:The Brotherhood All Over Again

**Hai! Okay, the last chapter ended when Cyborg and Jinx drop the bomb on Nightwing. The Titans are getting back together! Woo! In this chapter the rest of YJ come in but no Titans yet, sorry! There hasn't been much Flinx yet, so maybe I'll slip some into this chapter. So, here's Chapter 3!**

**~Line Break~**

Nightwing's eyes widened behind his mask as he stared at his former teammates. Behind him, Kid Flash and Red Arrow's faces were sure copies.

"The Titans are getting back together?" Nightwing mumbled, still trying to process this amazing information. Jinx and Cyborg nodded.

"You see, your communicator was the only that could disable all the others." Cyborg said. Nightwing nodded, already knowing this.

"But to re-establish the link between all the Titans' communicators, you need…" Jinx trailed off.

"The five original Titans." Nightwing finished. His brain still felt numb, and it was taking a while to understand everything. But then, he realized what Cyborg and Jinx were telling him.

"We're going to track down Titan's West."

"Well, the other three, we've already got two of them right here." Jinx grinned. For the first time in a long time, things were starting to look up for her.

"Wait, how are we supposed to find the others? The trackers in the communicators aren't online." Kid Flash asked.

"The location of the original five aren't a secret. They gave them out when we broke up." Jinx told him, not looking him in the eye. Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, all the Titans know where to find us. It's how Jinx found me." he said. "Beast Boy is with the Doom Patrol, I was working in STAR labs."

"Raven's a therapist for teens with 'a dark side'." Jinx added. Nightwing saw that they left out the one person that he really wanted to hear about.

"What about Starfire?" he asked softly. Jinx and Cyborg shared a distressed look before facing him.

"Starfire…she went back to Tameran." Jinx answered. "I still don't know how to get to her, the T-ship has been out for a while."

"Unless we can find a spaceship soon, it'll be hard to contact her." Cyborg sighed. He hadn't thought about how they were going to get to Star.

"I think I can help you." Miss Martian spoke up. Jinx turned to her and her raised her eyebrow **(I just remembered that Jinx doesn't have eyebrows, but if its okay with you readers I'm going to ignore that fact.)**

"You have a spaceship?" she asked. Miss Martian nodded.

"I'm a Martian, remember. I have a bio-ship that obviously can fly in outer space." she smiled. Nightwing nodded eagerly and turned to his teammates.

"You guys are okay, right?" he asked. They nodded slowly, not sure if they trusted these people yet.

"We'll help, but we wanna know who we're up against." Artemis stood and placed herself next to her boyfriend, crossing her arms at Jinx. Jinx glared at her for a second.

'_So this is Wall- Kid Flash's new girlfriend.'_ she thought. "They call themselves the Pursuers." she began. "I don't know whose in it , and I don't know who leads it. But what

I do know is that they're after the Titans." she looked at Nightwing. "I was walking from my apartment to the gymnastics school I run…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Crap, I'm gonna be late!" In a flurry of blankets, a grey-skinned head of hair rose from her bed and rushed to her bathroom, as she quickly brushed her teeth and washed he face. After throwing on a tank top with a pair of shorts and a violet hoodie over it, she looked in her full length mirror and studied her features. Grey skin. Pink hair with cat eyes to match in color. She sighed and muttered something under her breath as she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw in the mirror a stranger._

_If you looked closer you could see that her face hadn't actually changed, but just the color of her body. Dark skin replaced her usual grey, and her eyes and hair had turned brown, with her eyes losing their cat eye shape. If you saw Jinx now, you would realize where she came from, because all you would see is a girl of Indian descent._

"_Hi Mallory." Jinx mumbled softly, staring into the beautiful and exotic face of Mallory Bose. With a glance at the clock, Jinx realized she was wasting time and grabbed her purple sling bag and popped a strawberry flavored pop tart in her mouth, locking the door as she went._

_She quickly ran down the steps of the apartment complex she was currently inhabiting. It was a decent building in an okay part of town. Her apartment wasn't too hard to afford. She had moved to Cost City after the Titans broke up and opened up her own gymnastics school using some money from her old days as a thief (hey, it was for a good cause)._

_Jinx walked quickly down the streets as she stared at her watch every few seconds. She slowed to a stop in front of a newspaper stand, where she saw a familiar face on the cover of a newspaper. She picked one up curiously and read the headline. "__**Researcher Victor Stone and team come to Coast City"**__._

_She quickly skimmed the rest of the article, discovering that Cyborg had come to the STAR Labs in Coast City for an experiment he and his team were working on._

"_Are you gonna buy it or not, Missy?" Jinx looked up and realized that the stand owner was impatiently staring at her._

"_Oh! Yeah, sorry." she fumbled through her bag for some money, pushing past the cluster of objects that lived in there. She finally found some loose change, and was just about to hand it to the man when…_

"_You know what," the man said, and Jinx stopped, money still in her outstretched fist. "Why don't you keep that newspaper for free." he said, motioning to the rolled up stack of papers in her hand. _

_Jinx blinked in surprise. "What? Oh, no, I couldn't!" she said, trying to give the man her money, but he pushed her hand away while he shook his head._

"_All you need to do in return is give yourself to the Pursuers, Jinx of the Teen Titans." his voice suddenly became robotic at the end of the sentence, and Jinx's eyes widened as the man's body seemed to take itself apart and rebuild itself into a tall, thin, mechanical structure. And the worse part? That thing had a cannon pointed right at her._

_She jumped back quickly and sent a powerful hex at him, something she hadn't done in a long time. As she sent the hex, the glamour charm disappeared, it's anti-magic properties kicking in. She once again was that grey sorceress with pink hair and pink cat eye. She looked down and found she was in her old uniform too. '_How'd that happen?'_ she thought before sending another hex at the store which, it turns out, was filled with Pursuer robots._

"_Dammit!" she cursed when robots started flying out of the smoke and turning into huge spinning orbs shooting weird black beams at her. Jinx looked around her and saw that civilians were getting hit by the beams, and they were falling to the ground in a hysterical fit of tears. She shot a hex towards one of the orbs, grabbing its attention. Then she ran like hell._

_Her platform shoes (seriously, how did the get there?) hit the ground light and fast as she flipped and cart wheeled to avoid the beams. '_Where do I go?'_ she asked herself. She looked around her frantically, but nothing presented itself as a safe place. "Stupid newspaper guy!" she screamed out in frustration. She gasped as she realized where she should go. In a second, she turned hot on her heels for STAR Labs; she needed find a Titan._

_~Flashback end~_

"Then I found Cyborg, and we came here." Jinx finished.

"So someone is targeting ummm…Titans?" Superboy asked. Jinx nodded and Cyborg sighed.

"It's like the Brotherhood of Evil all over again, man." Cyborg said, slumping his shoulders.

"Yeah, the Brotherhood…" Red Arrow mumbled. There was a bright flash, and everyone turned their heads to the zeta-beam.

"Looks like the others are back." Miss Martian said happily.

"_Aqualad: B02, Zatanna: B08, Rocket: B09, Batgirl: B16, Wonder Girl: B21, Blue Beetle: B22."_ the computer listed off the names as the light died down, leaving behind 6 figures of young adults. As soon as these six people walked out, they all stopped when they saw the sorceress and the half-metal man.

"Nightwing, who are these people?" Aqualad asked, his hands reaching for the dual swords strapped to his back. Nightwing raised his hand in a 'stop' motion.

"They're old friends. We are helping them." he said. Aqualad nodded and lowered his hands and bowed his hands.

"My name is Aqualad, it is nice to meet you." Jinx and Cyborg faltered slightly before introducing themselves.

"Guys, this is Rocket, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, and Zatanna. In case you didn't get their names before, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Robin." Nightwing pointed to each hero as he said their names. "Team, this is Jinx and Cyborg."

"Alright, now, would you like to tell us how the Titans began?" Miss Martian asked. Nightwing smiled and sighed.

"Alright, it was just after that fight with Batman, just when YJ disbanded, and I ran away to a city called Jump…"

**~Line Break~**

**I'm so sorry guys, that was about the worst chapter ever. I'll probably come and redo this one later, but I just can't bear to keep working on this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: India?

** Hi guys! First I wanna apologize for the horrible chapter that I last posted. I was trying to give it some more length, and well, its either my quality or the length. This chapter will definitely be better, but there will probably be no Titans appearing in this chapter, but which of the original Titans do you want to appear first? Next, did you all see the new YJ episode?! It was AWESOME, but wouldn't it be cool if some of the Titans characters appeared in YJ? Like Jinx or Starfire or Raven? So yeah, can't wait till the next episode next Saturday!  
~Line Break~**  
"You know guys, it's getting late." Zatanna said, interrupting the awkward silence that had taken place after Nightwing's story. Everyone quickly murmured in agreement.  
"Jinx, Zatanna can show you to your room." Nightwing put his arm around the brunette's waist, kissing her lips quickly before removing himself when Batgirl cleared her throat rather loudly, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.  
"Umm, yeah, I'll show you to your room." Zatanna said, trying to hide the pink on her face. Everyone got up from their seats, stretching and heading for the zeta-beam. Kid Flash began walking towardds Jinx, when Artemis grabbed his arm.  
"C'mon babe, you have a lit paper due in the morning." she said, keeping a gentle yet firm hold on him. He looked at her in surprise.  
"Oh, right. Yeah, we should go home now." he mumbled, casting a short look at the pink-haired sorceress, who was following Zatanna to her new quarters. There, Kid Flash decided he could talk to her after school tomorrow.  
~Line Break~  
"So Zatanna…" Jinx slowly peaked at the fellow sorceress in front of her. She was really beautiful, with her long black hair and amazing figure, clothed in a black and white tuxedo-like costume. "You and Nightwing are together?" Zatanna looked at her with a sly smile.  
"Yeah, for a while, actually. Well, technically we took a break a couple years ago when Batgirl joined, but we're okay now." she said, then eyed the girl behind her. Her shockingly pink hair was styled in two devil horns, held in dark purple metal bands. A black corseted mini-dress flared out at the skirt and ended in tattered pieces, and it showed off a body that Mother Nature was definitely kind to. Around her shoulders was a purple Leather-like jacket that stopped below her bust, and around her neck was a purple choker with a purple pendant hanging off it. She finished her outfit with dark purple leggings and her old platform shoes. "So, what's with you and Kid Flash?" she blurted out. She had been dying to ask that question when she saw Kid Flash attempt to talk to her, but she had quickly walked away to join Cyborg, and she knew that everyone else wanted to know too.  
Her question had definitely surprised her, because she snapped her head up quickly and bright pink eyes widened. "What?" she asked frantically.  
"Kid Flash. You know he's with Artemis, right?" Zatanna told her this almost like she thought she would take Kid Flash away. Jinx seemed like a nice, cool person, but Artemis was her best friend, and Zatanna didn't want Wally to be taken away from the archer.  
Jinx narrowed her eyes at her, feeling a little insulted. "Of course I do. I'm not interested in Kid Flash, and I definitely wouldn't take him away from Artemis, if that's what you mean." she crossed her arms, feeling horrible knowing that people thought that she would pursue a guy when he was dating another girl, even if it was Kid Flash.  
"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Zatanna quickly said, trying to make amends before Jinx got the wrong idea. "It's just that Artemis is my best friend, and she and Kid Flash really care about each other. And you and Kid Flash seem to share a history…" Jinx waved her off with a hand.  
"It's fine. I get it." she mumbled, and Zatanna stopped in front of a room, sighing.  
"Here's yours." she said. "I'm just four rooms down," she pointed down the hall, "And Miss Martian is three rooms up." she pointed the other. way, "If you need anything from us, feel free to ask." Jinx nodded her head, and walked into her room as Zatanna walked towards hers.  
The room was mostly barren, a white washed vanity mirror was in the corner, and on the left wall were double doors to a closet, and the door to the bathroom was on the other side. A queen sized bed was placed neatly in between the two large windows that overlooked the forest, the curtains white. Jinx realized the room was uncolored because it was yet to be personalized, it was probably for future members. She really hoped she wouldn't have to stay here long. 1 because she hoped the Titans would be back together in no time, and she looked forward to sleeping in the Titans Euro tower soon; 2 because she really didn't want to spend a long time here in Mt. Justice, with the League coming in, being suspicious of her, and Wally and his-  
No, Kid Flash and Artemis did not bother her, she just disliked the League, just an old feeling from her life as a crook. Jinx sighed, blowing away a lock of her pink hair in annoyance. As she walked towards her window, she stared out into the dense forest hundreds of feet below her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bundle of clothes resting on the head of her bed.  
As she picked it up, she saw that they were her favorite purple silk pajamas that she liked to wear when she had a rough day. Whenever she felt the smooth fabric caress her skin while she was in bed, the troubles of the day would just disappear, leaving her feeling relaxed and happy. Looking on the other side of the bed, she saw that a small suitcase was there, and she recognized it as her own. She opened it as saw a couple articles of her clothing, and her art supplies.

_'I have to remember to thank CYborg.'_ she thought, realizing it was probably her mechanic friend who had gone to her apartment and gathered her things while she was recovering from that blast.

She sighed one more time, something she had doing a lot more of lately, and pulled the curtains clossed, flooding her room with darkness, and finally removed her shirt, exposing a scar in the middle of her back. She stared at it in the mirror, before letting her hair out of thier metal constrictions, letting a pink waterfall flow down her back, and onto the blemish.

~Line Break~

Jinx woke up with a start. She looked around as she shivered. Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked around and saw that the curtains were gently flowing at her sides like white ghosts. Getting up, Jinx froze when her pink eyes found that the windows were wide open. She was so sure that she closed them. Her hands grasped at the hard panes, letting the cold breeze blow her long hair behind her.

Lifting her head, she searched the sky and her eyes locked on the crescent moon in the sky. She stared at it, in a trance. She leaned forward, her hand reaching out, as if to touch it. In a second, she shook her head, bubblegum hair flying everywhere, trying to wake herself up.

She brought the windows together with a snap, and twisted the lock with a click, breathing heavily as if she had gone through a Level Z training course at the HIVE. Jinx turned slowly, her hand resting on her forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that had accumulated there.

"Jagati..." Jinx's head snapped up like a bullet, frantically whipping her pink head around, until she her eyes laid themselves on a woman standing in front of her. Suddenly, the room that was lit by moonlight was gone, and instead she was kneeling on the ground, her knees covered in dirt. She felt smaller, and when she looked down she found out it was because she _was_ smaller. She was about a foot shorter, and her body was child-like. Her long pink hair was covered in dirt; tangled and loose down her back. The silk pajamas she had taken comfort in wearing were replaced by a red _sari, _that was, like the rest of her, covered in earth.

The woman who had appeared in front of her wore an angry expression on her dark face. Behind her was a mob of villagers, their torches the only thing lighting up their faces that all looked the same: angry, disgusted, evil. Jinx's body immediately reached her grey hand out to the woman, acting without her consent, as if being forced to. The woman stepped back, her expression changing to fear and disgust.

"Get away from me..." she spat angrily, shocking Jinx. She dropped her hand, tears whelming up at the brim of her pink cat-eyes. "You are the spawn of Satan. You are not my daughter!" the woman stepped out of the way, and the crowd behind her immediately rushed forward, their clubs raised. Jinx's hands instinctively raised themselves over her head, curling up in the dirt as clubs and feet met her body.

Her eyes began to fill with tears, and a scream began to crawl up her throat. Her mouth opened to cry out...

Wally West awoke in a cold sweat. He blinked, fully alert. A dim lamp was shining above him, and his cheek was red from the desk he had been sleeping on, which held several pages of a rough draft he had been typing in. _'What was that?'_ the dream had been was in her room , and the windows were open. Then a woman appeared, and Jinx was a kid again. The woman screamed at her, and she began to get beaten...

He didn' t understand anything about the dream. It was like he was hearing Jinx's thoughts. It was like he was seeing it from her point of view, like he _was _her. Wally didn't get what the dream meant. It was totally random. Why would Jinx be beaten by a bunch of villagers anyway? Why would she even be in that village, especially as a child?

Wally didn' t know a thing about her past. When he had met her that fated day in the museum, she was just a villain who was too smart for it all, and all he knew was that she could give up that life and become something better. She had fascinated him, with her pink hair in devil horns and the cat-like grace in her movements. The way she stayed with that loser team of hers that didn't appreciate her was a mystery to him, and it drove him to help her like the hero he was.

Then, he began to fall for her. When he found her months before the battle with the Brotherhood she had been working as a waitress, and he took her in. He began to actually know her, but her past was all still a mystery. Jinx never told him where she was from, and the color of her skin and hair did not help point out her place of origin.

Even after she had joined the Titans, he knew nothing about her history. In fact, he didn't even think about it. But now, he felt like it would make everything a bit clearer.

"Wally?" he heard a sleepy voice mumble from his doorway. Wally turned his head to look at his girlfriend. Her beautiful features were a nice and balanced mix of Asian, more than likely Vietnamese, and Caucasian descent. Her long golden hair, which was free from her usual ponytail, was flowing down her back. She was only in her usual sleepwear, which consisted of a baggy green and white jersey and black shorts so short you could only see half a centimeter of the cloth that peeked out from under her shirt. "Why are you still up? Don't tell me that you fell asleep while finishing up that paper." she said teasingly when she saw the papers on the desk and the cursor still blinking at the end of an unfinished sentence on the screen, her voice still a bit hoarse from her sleep.

A small smile found itself on Wally's face, forgetting his strange dream momentarily. "You caught me." he mumbled, opening his arms to let Artemis sit in his lap, wrapping their arms around each other. "Mind if I take a look at yours?" he mumbled into her hair Rupunzel-like hair. She chuckled, the sound deep in her chest.

"Not a chance, Mouth." she smiled at the old nickname. "Wally?" her voice was less teasing now, quieter.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, playing with the ends of her hair. She pulled back slightly, so that they were face to face instead of chest to chest. He looked at her expression, which looked serious and confused. "What is it?" he asked, wondering what was on her mind.

She became hesitant, looking down for a moment at their entwined hands, studying the contrast of his light ones and her darker ones. Artemis raised her head, looking into his blue eyes with her piercing dark gray ones. "You love me, right?"

Wally was slightly taken aback by her question. Artemis wasn't usually the one to ask right out about stuff like this. Sure, she told him that she loved him, but she never asked him if his love was true, which it definitely was. "Of course." he answered. She sighed softly and smiled, the small expression lighting up her entire face, and she leaned in closer, letting their foreheads meet. Both their eyes were heavy-lidded, half-closed from the non-existant distance between them.

"Good, cause I love you." she mumbled, before pressing her lips softly against his.

**~Line Break~**

** Okay. so I'm done with that. And if it's longer or shorter than the other chapters, I actually don' t know 'cause I'm on a new computer and they don't have Microsoft Word, just WordPad, and it sucks. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, the keyboard and my still-in-training touch-typing skills don't really help. I was wondering, does my writing style seem different in every chapter, or is it just me? I threw in some more of Jinx's past there, and a little Spitfire. I think Artemis was a little OOC, but I thought it was decent. And I made KF's eyes blue because they were blue in TT, and frankly, because I think he looks better. Well, hope you enjoyed it, and I think it was MUCH better than the last chapter. Bye and until next time!**


	6. AN Sry :(

**Hi guys! I just recently posted Chapter 4, and I'm soryy about the frustrating spacing anf formating of the first half of the chapter. I'd been typing the chapters on Microsoft Works on my mom's laptop, and I transfered the first half of that chapter via Yahoo! drafts and write out the rest on the new computer which uses a fancier yet sucky version of WordPad. the next xhapter will be easier to read, and if you guys want, I'll retype Chapter 4 for better formatting. So, bye and see you later! And sorry for making you guys think this was another chapter.**


	7. Chapter 5: Sweet N' Sour Breakfast

** Hi guys, really sorry about the formatting in the last chapter. This chapter will not be as hard to read. So, the new YJ episode came out this morning, and it was good. I loved it, and although Flinx is my OTP, I must say that Wally's concern for Artemis is precious. I can't wait for the next one. The last chapter left off with a little Spitfire moment, which I felt had to be put in there. Naturally, Artemis should feel a bit worried, right? I mean, she is in love with KF and vice-versa, so...In this chapter, I'm not sure if I'm gonna have any Titans appear, because I don't want to rush the story, because once they start regrouping, they don't stop. Okay, so here's Chapter 5 :)**

**~Line Break~**

Pink eyes studied the growing orange light of the sky as grey hands were poised over a pad of paper, creating a stroke or two before switching her pencil with a different color. Jinx tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth, furrowing her brows as she looked at the rising sun like it was a puzzle. She darted her eyes to her paper, trying to find a way to capture the new beauty of the sun on to it. She looked at how the sky, which was still a dark blue at the very edges of her vision, faded into a lighter blue, then changed to fiery reds and oranges as they got nearer to the partially obscured orb. The light made the water shine various shades of blue, often turning white, and the orange reflection rippled crazily with the constant moving of the water.

Jinx traded her light blue pencil for an orange one, filling empty spaces on her paper with it. She looked up to her muse, trying to replicate the scene that was quickly fading away. just as she picked up a dark blue pencil, she sighed in annoyance and disappointment when she looked up, seeing that the red and orange hues had faded. Her hands flipped to the previous page, which also had an unfinished picture of a dark sky. She had been on this cliff all night. After that dream last night (which had quickly turned into a bad memory) she woke up to see that her windows were closed; curtains drawn, and she was still in her pajamas inside a spare room of Mount Justice.

She tried going back to sleep, even began to count sheep (though she quickly gave that up when she hit 200) but she was too unsettled to even close her eyes for 5 seconds. So in defeat, Jinx picked up her sketch pad and colors, getting lost about 5 times before finding herself on a cliff with the most beautiful view of the ocean. She had started on multiple drawings, only to stop when the scene had disappeared. '_Just like everything else in my life._' she thought bitterly.

Sighing, Jinx began to pack her supplies, for the regular blue sky wasn't much of an interest to her. Only one color, no interesting sudden contrasts. And the sky didn't even have her favorite shade of blue, like the shade of Wally's-

Jinx stopped herself before even continuing the sentence, her pencils halfway into the small pouch she carried. it was ridiculous, the way he seemed to find his way into every one of her thoughts. If she was cooking, she'd remember about how much he ate. If she was exercising, she'd remember how he only had to run to keep himself fit. When she saw a deep red, she'd remember all the stupid roses he had left her. And now she couldn't even _draw_ in peace without finding herself thinking about that amazing shade of blue that was his eyes. See! There it went again! The pinkette let out a groan of frustration, trying to keep herself from ripping her hair off, or maybe throwing herself off of this cliff.

"Something wrong?" a voice said. Jinx nearly jumped out of her skin when she whirled around, her eyes flashing pink at the black figure that was sitting on a sturdy branch above her. The thinnest part of the branch sparked and began to quiver. _Snap!_ The branch gave out, breaking itself from under the weight of its mystery person, who gave a "Whoa!" and "Oof!" as it fell and landed a bit clumsily on its feet.

Seeing who it was, Jinx sighed irritably. "Hex, it's you. Why'd you have to sneak up on me?" she asked angrily, crossing her arms.

Nightwing shrugged. "I do that a lot." He looked at her small bag, where her sketch pad sticking out. "Couldn't sleep?" the bird asked with a smirk.

Jinx scowled at him. "It's not easy falling asleep in a new place." she mumbled, making up an excuse to not sound like a scared little girl. Nightwing had the guts to smile and laugh a little. Did he have a death wish?

"I'm sure." he grinned, and Jinx tried to force the blood away from her cheeks.

"Whatever." she mumbled. "But I know that old Bird Boy fell asleep really nicely last night." Jinx said with a knowing smirk. The smile on his face faded but twitched back to place. "Even if it was pretty late and not in his own room at all." she teased. His grin didn't come back this time. "So, Zatanna, huh? She seems nice."

His cheeks were slightly red from under his mask. "Yeah, I really like her."

In Jinx's mind, she was saying "_Even more than Starfire?"_ but she kept her lips sealed. Back when she was a villain, and fighting the Titans, she saw what a special relationship the two had. Even if he was the leader who was always concerned for his teammates, he always kept the alien on a higher level. The sorceress could see it, even if none of the HIVE FIVE did. But of course, she never used it to her advantage. Jinx always saw how he always tried to keep close to her, and how he would watch her more closely than all the other Titans. And when he called her name when she was even remotely in trouble, his voice was filled with fear and concern; laced with love. Well, when he _used _to.

Instead of voicing all those thoughts, Jinx smiled. "Well, congrats to you. I'm gonna go now." she said, readjusting the strap on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I can see that you need to change." Nightwing chuckled, eyeing her purple cat silk pajamas. She rolled her eyes, ignoring the slight pink on her face.

"I was asleep before I came out here." she said. He nodded with a smile, stepping out-of-the-way so she could start walking. She took a step, then sighed. "What?"

She turned to him. "How do you get out of here?" she asked hesitantly. Nightwing stared at her before breaking out in a laugh. She silently fumed before laughing herself.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

~Line Break~

M'gaan walked through the halls of the girls' dorm, making her way to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Although she had long given up her infatuation with 'Megan', even changing her hair to a shorter style, she still liked to cook breakfast for anyone who decided to eat in HQ. She stopped in surprise when the aroma of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs wafted to her nose. M'gaan peeked into the kitchen, and was surprise to see a head of pink hair, the rest of her body concealed behind the counter to the kitchen as she bent over the stove.

"Uhh, Jinx?" she called hesitantly. The sorceress looked up with a look of surprise on her face.

"M'gaan, right?" she said after staring at the girl for a while. She nodded. "Oh, are you the one who usually cooks around here?" Jinx asked as she saw that M'gaan was wearing an apron. "Sorry, I woke up early and decided I was hungry." she shrugged as she slid the last batch of bacon onto a paper-towel covered plate.

"No, its fine." M'gaan responded with a friendly smile. She went over to the plate as she wafted the smell to herself. "These look delicious!" she exclaimed.

Jinx smiled at her. "Thanks, I decided to actually try to cook myself a meal instead of continuing living off take-out." the two girls laughed as they set the table together. "So, who lives here?" Jinx asked, looking around the room for any clues.

"Me, Kaldur, Superboy, Zatanna, and usually the others crash here after a mission or something." Jinx nodded, and then took a seat around the table.

"So, obviously, you're a Martian, but what about Superboy? I can tell he's sot full Kryptonian." she observed. M'gaan looked at her, slightly impressed. When most people saw Superboy, they mistook him for Superman, or assumed he was either his son, or another Kryptonian who Superman took on as an apprentice.

"That's right. Superboy is a clone." She began. A quick look of surprise crossed Jinx's face. "He was a project made by Cadmus using the DNA of Superman." She ended the sentence quickly, and Jinx raised an eyebrow at her, knowing that it wasn't the full story. "…and Lex Luthor."

The girl's pink cat eyes widened at the news. "Luthor? Wow, that jerk's half of Superboy's DNA?"

"Yeah, Superboy was pretty torn when he found out, too. He felt like he had to hide it from us." she sighed, remembering how she was about to sneak back to Queen Bee, when Superboy came out clean, prompting her to do the same...she missed him. M'gaan quickly shook her head, thinking about L'gaan. "Umm, Kaldur is from Atlantis, obviously, and Zatanna is Zatarra's daughter." the green martian continued, trying to get her thoughts away from Conner.

Jinx opened her mouth, but just nodded when Zatanna came in, changed into black skinny jeans and a red tank top. "Wow! Smells good!" she said happily, taking a seat next to M'gaan and taking a short stack of the pancakes onto her plate. After covering them in a generous amount of syrup, she cut into it and took a bite, her eyes widening in ecstasy. "M'gaan, you've really outdone yourself!" she said. Jinx smiled, and M'gaan shook her head.

"Actually, Jinx made this." she said, gesturing to the bad-luck magician. Zatanna smiled at her, unable to speak because of the delicious food in her mouth.

"Thanks, it was something I was forced to learn a couple of years back when I was living with...an ex." she paused and finally decided on the word. "I wasn't much of a cook, so a relative of his came and helped me out." she remembered when his Uncle Barry came and taught her how to cook. It wasn't much of a surprise when she found out he was the Flash, and he already knew about her criminal background.

Zatanna looked at her with wide eyes. _'So she did date Wally, and she lived with him.'_ she thought. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. The way KF reacted when she came in, unconscious, and the way he worried over her, even the way she acted around him. '_They must've been deep in love.'_ she thought. _'I wonder what broke them up.'_ her mind immediately began to race.

"Wow, you must've really liked this guy." the magician said slyly. M'gaan looked at her, curious at the tone of her voice. She slid in a bit closer across the table, resting her chin on her elbow. "Mind giving us a na-"

_"Kid Flash: B03, Artemis: B07"_

"Wally, why are we here so early?" Artemis questioned, giving a slightly irritated look at her boyfriend.

"Just because..." he muttered, then stopped dead in his tracks as he sniffed around the room.

As this happened, Jinx became silent, watching him sniff the air. She gave a small, sad, nostalgic smile. He looked at the kitchen excitedly.

"Are those Uncle Barry's chocolate chip pancakes I smell?" in a second, he had rushed to the table, his clothes slightly smoking from traveling the short distance. He looked at Jinx, then at the pancakes. "Did you...make these?" he asked slowly.

"I was up early..." Jinx said shortly. Artemis came into the kitchen, smiling when she saw breakfast on the table.

"Jinx was just telling us about where she learned to cook from." M'gaan said, trying to add conversation to the silence.

"You know, it's not much of a story. Can't remember the details." Jinx replied a bit cruelly when Wally's look on her intensified.

"Babe, are you gonna eat or what?" Artemis asked, wondering why Wally hadn't sat down and inhaled the food.

"Right." he said, taking a seat between Artemis and Jinx, causing her to scoot over a bit. He piled food onto his plate, and sliced into the stack. Lifting the food to his mouth, he remembered all the times he would wake up to the smell of these pancakes before the battle, and the short while he lived in the Tower. When the food touched the tip of the speedster's tongue, his mouth and mind exploded with familiar memories.

"This is great." Artemis voiced his opinion in one three-worded nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Jinx said dryly, standing up to untie her apron. She was wearing a violet long-sleeved shirt, with a bright red rose crawling up the side. Her thighs were covered by a ruffly black skirt and on her feet were three-inch heeled boots.

"Where you headed?" Wally asked quickly, watching as she looked into a mirror and stared at it intently. She ignored him for a while as her lips began to move in a silent chant. In a faint pink light, Jinx's figure was changed into her civilian form, Mallory Bose.

"Just out. Won't be long." she responded, and she was out the entrance as soon as she finished that sentence.

As she left, Wally couldn't help but let his mind follow her.

~Line Break~

**Well, I don't know if that was a good way to end the chapter. I'll try to update soon, but my little bro has been taking the computer more recently. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm planning for BB to be the first Titan to appear, because he's with the Doom Patrol and easier to contact. How's that sound. Comment down below on what you think of the chapter and BB! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 6: We Found The Doom Patrol

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while since I updated, but I'm determined to make it through this and make it awesome! You see, I have this tendency to leave stories unfinished, but a good friend of mine who is a fan of this story prompted me to write the next chapter! So thanks! Well, the last chapter was fairly uneventful, just Jinx drawing, her thinking about her dream, she and Nightwing bonding friendly. NO, I will not be planning for them to have a romantic relationship, unless you want that. In the end, Jinx went out, just to go shopping, but not before cooking Barry Allen's famous chocolate chip pancakes, tought to her by the Flash himself. Okay, enough of that, its time for Chapter 6!**

**~Line Break~**

Risa Jones eyed the girl a couple of feet away from her. This girl had been standing in that same spot for a good five minutes, staring at the art set in front of her. Her dark, small yet plump bottom lip was caught underneath straight pearl white teeth. At the same time, her mocha eyes were unblinking, not letting the frame of long, thick lashes meet with the dark skin of her face. "Excuse me, miss, are you interested in buying that?" Risa asked her, putting on the kind, helpful voice that she was required to use with customers. She turned to her, tucking her chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Oh no, I was just looking." she responded. Risa nodded, turning away with a disappointed and annoyed feeling.

...

"Wasting my time..." Jinx heard the girl (Risa, from what her name tag said) mumble under her breath as she walked away. The sorceress rolled her eyes. The art set she had been staring at was really tempting, but she had a feeling that she shouldn't be wasting her money today. Jinx exited the shop, looking around for a café or somewhere she could get a quick snack. It had been around five hours since she left the cave, and she hadn't even eaten much at breakfast, so her stomach was slightly growling. Jinx wandered around, taking a look at all the colorful shops of Happy Harbor. There was a decent amount of people around, though there was a group of teenagers who looked like they should have been at school right about now.

As she walked by, she saw a couple walking their dog, a mother holding the hand of her child as she licked her ice cream cone, some college couple out on an early lunch date, and even some elderly people in a salon. However, Jinx felt a seed of curiosity plant itself in her when she saw a head of thick, wild, black hair hidden under a red cap. Her now-brown eyes made a quick sweep-down of the figure, taking in her muscular yet slender build and the olive skin that peered out from under the sleeves of her hooded jacket.

Walking towards the figure, her eyebrow arched when she saw that a stroller was parked right next to her, and the stranger's hand was placed on the handle as she looked at the surrounding shops, as if waiting for somebody. "Jade?" she called out when she was within hearing range. Jinx saw her stiffen, but the gesture was so well-controlled that she could barely see the slight tightening of the wiry muscles hidden underneath her sleeves and the miniscule straightening of her back. The girl turned around, and Jinx saw that her suspicions were true. The girl under the cap was a familiar olive face, with slightly chinky black eyes framed with long, thick lashes. This face was one that was usually hidden under the infamous Cheshire mask.

"Do I know you?"her voice was laced with suspicious; the tone very cold.

"It's me, Jinx." she whispered so softly the sound was almost lost in the distance. Jade's face morphed to show slight surprise. "How are you here? You were frozen with the rest of the Brotherhood..." JInx's eyes quickly darted to the stroller. " And why do you have a kid with you?"

"Jade." a new voice appeared as a man approached her. He looked at Jinx, then at Jade. "A friend of yours?" he asked, his voice capturing the essence of an innocent, light-hearted civilian.

Jinx looked at his neatly cut red hair, and his upper-body muscle poorly masked by a red and black shirt. She gazed into his blue eyes, which contained caution and distrust,imagining a domino mask over them. She stared at him, Jade, and the baby in the stroller, who happened to have auburn hair, the exact shade you would get when you mixed Jade's and the 'mystery' man's. "You have_ got_ to be kidding me."

~Line Break~

"I don't get it." Jinx said, staring at the couple. "_Roy,_ you were so against Wally dating me, telling him that he was only going to end up hurt, and that he was out of his mind dating a girl that could turn on him any second of the day." then, she turned to Jade. "And Jade, you were the one who got so angry at me when I told you that I wasn't going to join and was going to switch sides for Wally. You told me that I was crazy, being a love-sick puppy and that I was going to end up hurt and in jail when he turned me in. We got into a huge fight, you joined the Brotherhood to get back at me, got frozen, and now I'm having a cup of coffee with the two people in the world that thought Wally and I were making the biggest mistake of our lives, and your married with a kid?!" she finished her quiet rant, glaring daggers at the two hypocrites. " I didn't even know you two knew each other!"

Jade looked up from Lian, who was smiling at Jinx,"Cool down, pinky. Yes, I did think that you and Wally were making a big mistake, and look what happened." she immediately regretted those words when she saw pain flash within her best friend's eyes, but didn't let it show. "He's with my sister."

Jinx straightened up, confused. Back at the HIVE, Cheshire had become a really close friend. Jade had told her about her past, and the reason she came to the HIVE. Her mother was Huntress, and her father was Sportsmaster. Their father was a monster, forcing them to train to become villains, and he could be a little abusive too, while their mother loved them. Her mother became a cripple, and went to jail to pay for her crimes as Huntress, leaving them with her father. Jade had no choice but to run away, but she left her sister, whose name she never revealed, in the clutches of her father. Jinx remembered that Jade had once said that her greatest, if not only, regret was leaving her sister.

"Artemis?" Jade nodded. Jinx nearly smiled at the bittersweet irony.

"So, before the Titans, I flirted around a little with Red over here, we fought during the Brotherhood battle, and when I got out, I found that he went back to Young Justice, and I went back to Sportsmaster. We played around a little. Got hitched in Vegas in a _very_ drunken stupor, and just by my luck," she smirked at Jinx, "I got pregnant." Jinx shook her head.

"Jade, you hypocrite." she smiled playfully at her, glad to see her again. She looked at Roy.

"What about you,_ Roy_?" she chuckled. "_Roy_, I can't believe that's your name." Roy glared at her, no longer pretending to be a clueless civilian.

"I don't take back anything that I said." he shot, causing her to glare back at him. "When you switched sides for Wally, I didn't trust you. You were in really deep when you turned, and for all we knew, you could have turned on your heel and given all the info to the villains. He was crazy for you, and if you did betray us, he would have been so hurt." a scowl formed on Jinx's face, matching his own.

"But I didn't." she growled. Lian giggled from inside her sling.

Roy shrugged. "Even if you didn't, I knew you guys wouldn't last. And I was right." he said smugly. "And what I do with my life, like marrying Jade and having an accidental kid with her, is none of your business. So you have no right to call me unfair." He leaned back into his chair, as Jinx's gaze dropped down.

"I have every right..." she whispered. She let out a breath, choosing to let her eyes fall on the little bundle strapped to Jade's chest. "So, how old is she?" her tone changed, from threatening and angry to conversational.

"Four months, she'll be crawling soon." Jade responded, cradling her. Lian giggled and laughed. Jinx stared at the baby, ignoring Roy's smug stare and her own anger.

She could see the nice mixture of Roy and Jade on Lian's face. Her hair was auburn, but it was leaning a bit more to Roy's red. In fact, she looked more Caucasian than she did Vietnamese, though her almond-shaped grey eyes and the exact copy of Jade's dark lips gave away the other fourth of her heritage. "i'd say she looked like you, but that'd be a lie." Jinx laughed.

Jade gave an annoyed sigh. "I always thought my good genes would be more dominant." even though she said that, she looked back down at the bundle of joy with love and care.

Jinx's brown eyes studied her old friend. Years ago, Jade had been a ruthless criminal, not caring for anything or anyone other than herself. As she said, in her family, "it's every girl for herself." That had been Jade's response to anyone that she formed a dangerously close bond with. Jinx had been an exception, because she took care of herself and knew that when things would get dangerous, she and Cheshire would turn away from each other wordlessly. She had never thought that Jade would actually form a committment, or find anything that she cared about strongly enough that she would protect it with her life.

Now, Jade was married to someone she actually cared about (though she would never admit it) and had a daughter that she would rick her life for. This moment that Jinx had come upon on, this beautiful moment: Jade cradling her child carefully, her eyes filled with tender love and care as the baby stared up at her mother with a happy face so innocent that it glowed...This moment was something that was so amazingly gorgeous, Jinx almost wanted to...

"If you're thinking about drawing this, forget it. I can't hold this position long enough." Jade smirked, breaking eye contact with Lian. Jinx frowned, dropping the sketch pad she been reaching for back into her bag.

"Sorry, it's just really amazing." Jade smiled at her, feeling the same way. "You have reasons to live now..."

She leaned over the table to whisper to Jinx, but not before making sure Lian was comfortable. "It's nice...having something to live for...I never thought I could feel this way." as she spoke, her gaze dropped to Lian, and back to Roy, who had taken it upon himself to ignore Jinx and scope out the restaurant for any suspicious figures. The smile Jinx gave was a sad one, one that was filled with old hopes.

"I wish I still had that."

~Line Break~

"Nightwing." Nightwing paused when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him from behind.

"Hey." he murmured into her hair as it fell over her shoulder. His eyes closed as he inhaled the intoxicating smell of vanilla and something that he could never name. Zatanna leaned in closer, tickling his cheek and neck with her warm breath.

"Wanna go out tonight?" she asked quietly, nuzzling his cheek with her nose. Nightwing chuckled, pulling away from her grasp. Zatanna's lips went into a pout as the space in front of her went cold. "Why not?" she asked. "We haven't been out together in forever." as she said this, she reached for his arm, pulling herself close to him again.

"I'm conducting the search for the Titans." he said simply. "I'm trying to find out where the Doom Patrol is now, and I have to find out in which city Raven is working at, and so far, I haven't found a way to reach Starfire..." he trailed off, putting his hands around his neck in frustrations. He hadn't felt so stressed since...Slade.

Zatanna looked at her boyfriend with a worried look. She had never seen him so stressed. She may not know his secret identity, and he usually wore sunglasses when his mask wasn't on, but she knew that Nightwing wasn't usually this way. Lately, he hadn't been joking around, butchering the English language, or having any fun. The only thing that seemed to matter to him was finding the Titans. "Why are you stressing out about this?" she asked. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Because...it's my fault..." he whispered. "Zatanna...when we were called back to reform the team, the Titans were at the top of our game. We had just saved the world from the Brotherhood of Evil, and we had a bunch of members that wanted to be on a team. Jinx had turned, and she was making a great addition. She and Kid Flash were so happy together." Zatanna found this interesting, but allowed Nightwing to continue. " Red Arrow had his own team, and he was happy, having fun, loosened up for the better. And everything was perfect. I was with..." Nightwing stopped just as the magician raised her eyebrow. "...my team...kicking all this bad guy butt and making new Titans branches. Then...we got the offer. The three of us met up and we talked. I knew that no matter how long we discussed this, it would be up to me. I was their leader, and it was my voice that would decide what would happen to them. I got time to think about it, and Batman talked to me..." he stopped for a while, hanging his head as he leaned on the panel. "I decided to come back to the team. I never though that the Titans would end up like this." he looked at Zatanna, who was staring at him in worry. "Its my fault that we broke up, that the Titans aren't together to fight this threat."

Zatanna approached him as he finished, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting embrace. "Hey," she lifted his head, leaning forward for their foreheads to meet. "Listen, I'm really sure that Kid Flash and Red Arrow are feeling this way too. But really, it's not anyone's fault. Alright?" Nightwing did nothing, and Zatanna bit at her lip as she contemplated what she wanted to say. "My father used to tell me..." Nightwing looked up at her, his eyes widening behind his mask. Zatanna rarely ever talked about her dad, and she couldn't stand to be near Dr. Fate is, which why she rejected the offer to the Justice League. "That there might not be such a thing called fate..." Zatanna smiled at the irony, "But not one thing can determine the future." she paused to look at Nightwing. "You are not the reason the Titans broke up. You see, things were building up on top of each other, events that eventually led to their demise. You might have made the decision to join the Team, but so did KF, and Red Arrow. Batman decided to talk to you, we decided to get back together." she trailed off. "There were so many reasons that the Titans are gone. You are hardly the sole contributor to it. Got it?" Nightwing nodded, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before resting his forehead on hers again. He pulled back to let them see each other better, a coy and playful smile dancing on his lips.

"We_ should _go out tonight." he said. "How's a romantic dinner at a restaurant sound?" Zatanna laughed as he spun her, mimicking a ballroom dance. "Then we can go dancing." he whispered into her ear as he spun her into him, catching both her arms in a warm embrace as they swayed side to side to the music of an invisible orchestra.

"Hmmm..." the brunette pulled away to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sounds nice. But..." Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Let's save it for another night." she whispered, like it was a personal secret.

"Then what should we do?" he asked.

"Let's rent a nice movie." she paused, as if to think. "Then, we can go to your apartment **(Let's just say he has one for times like this. He can't exactly bring her home to Wayne Manor)** and watch it with some buttery popcorn just covered in salt." He grinned, knowing they both loved it that way. "Then we can just spend some time together."

Nightwing smiled as he pulled her further into the hug. "Sounds great." he said into the crook of her shoulder. Nightwing smiled, just as she did. Right now, everything felt so right. These were the moments that they thrived on. This was-

"I've got it!" a booming voice came from the doors, causing the couple to jump away from each other in shock. They both snapped their heads to the door, where Cyborg was standing, holding up his arm in what looked like victory. He stared at the two young heroes, wondering why they looked red and surprised. "Umm...did I interrupt something?" he asked.

The former Boy Wonder reclaimed his composure first. "It's fine." he said, dismissing the awkward tension. "What did you find?"

Cyborg's face quickly turned serious again, walking towards the large screen that Nightwing had been using before Zatanna came in, tapping on his arm. "I've got the location of the Doom Patrol. I know where Beast Boy is!"

**~Line Break~**

**Alright, I was planning to have the chapter a bit longer, but decided this was a good place to stop. So they've found BB, cause I suppose that the Doom Patrol's location and headquarters should be a secret, right? I mean, what type of team just leaves their base out in the open, besides the Titans, I mean. So, BB is the first Titan to be brought in, cause I assumed it'd be easier because he's a hero, and on Earth. Not under a mysterious alias like Raven and on a different planet on outer space like Star. So, hope you liked the chapter, there is more to come, so REVIEW please! Next Chapter: To Paris!**


	9. Chapter 7: To Paris!

**Hi guys! So here's the next chapter, To Paris! Yes, I have given the chapters names! I might go back and edit them all so the title shows, but I might not, so... Okay, in this chapter, BB might show up in the end, and I really wanted to have some sight-seeing, but that's not how YJ does things, so it'll be all work and maybe just a little play, if I can make it happen. I hoped you liked that last chapter, though I thought it got really cheesy and sentimental, and I tend to either go overboard or underboard (If that's a word.) with the cheesiness. So I was not , under any circumstances, board (Lol, Rob moment!) Did anyone notice that in Invasion he doesn't make any puns? It's sad cause I really liked them, and I might not get to ever hear them again, or I might have to wait 'till JANUARY to hear more. Tim doesn't really make any of them, but then again, that's wouldn't be Tim-like. Gosh, I got from how I thought the last chapter was cheesy to how Tim Drake acts like. I meant to say that I loved how I made that chapter longer than the others. Wow, I'm rambling. This AN must sound like a mess and must be a pain to read. So, Chapter 7: To Paris!**

**~Line Break~**

**Chapter 7: To Paris!**

Cyborg's face quickly turned serious again, walking towards the large screen that Nightwing had been using before Zatanna came in, tapping on his arm. "I've got the location of the Doom Patrol. I know where Beast Boy is!" he said, his hands beginning to dance over the projected keyboard, pulling up several newspaper articles on the screen. **(If any of you are wondering, they're in that place in the cave where most of the people come in through, with all the zeta-beams. This is also where they train with Black Canary) **"Well, he's calling himself Changeling these days, but it's still the old grass stain."

Nightwing looked at the article. It was about the Doom Patrol, and the picture was of the team. He could see Mento taking his place in the middle as the leader. Elasti-Girl, Negative Man and Robotman were all centered around him. And to the very left was Beast Boy, or Changeling. His posture was very relaxed, leaning against the giant Robotman. On his face was his signature fanged grin that Nightwing had become so familiar to seeing. However, the background was what caught Nightwing's eye. Behind them, you could see the base of the towering Eiffel Tower, only a few meters away from the group.

"Paris?" Zatanna observed, though a bit confused. "Why would they be in Paris?" she looked at Nightwing.

"That was were the final battle with the Brotherhood of Evil happened." he told her.

"Listen, the article says that the Doom Patrol have come to Paris to 'collect one of their long-time enemies from his confinement. Mento has not disclosed any information but has said that they had finally come to take the mystery villain into their hands after so many years since his defeat.' Sound familiar?" Cyborg faced Nightwing after reading the excerpt, his arms crossed.

"They're getting Brain from the headquarters." Nightwing realized. "But why would they do that now, when we defeated him years ago?" he questioned, feeling back in his Titan days.

Cyborg shrugged. "I don't know, and really, it doesn't matter. We beat the Brain, but he's just there frozen. They can move him if they want to, and obviously Beast Boy gave them permission. He did lead in the team that beat them." his tone changed into a more excited one. "Besides, we know where Beast Boy, that's all that matters. We can get him, then start looking for the others, and get the link back online. From then on, everything'll be cool, and we'll beat these 'Pursuers' guys." Cyborg's voice pumped Nightwing, making him forget about his worries and suspicions. "This is really happening isn't it?"

Nightwing nodded, a confident smile on his young face. "We've found Beast Boy. Let's alert the team." he said, already making his way to the screen to contact everyone. Cyborg nodded, stepping back to let Nightwing make the call. he watched as Nightwing typed in several things into the holographic keyboard, faces of the young heroes pulling themselves up. Wally and Artemis were in their home; you could see them in the backgrounds of each other's screens. Superboy was at the park, probably walking Wolf. Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy were near a body of water, and you see the gills on Miss Martian's neck start to morph back into her smooth green skin as droplets of water dripped from her short hair. Aqualad was in Atlantis, at least, that was what Cyborg could guess from the gilled people swimming around behind him. Rocket was most likely at the Watchtower, with Icon. Blue Beetle seemed to be up in the air, and Batgirl and Robin were in what Cyborg guessed was the Batcave. Finally, Red Arrow was without his mask, his location in an alley, most probably behind a shop. To their surprise, Jinx, in her civilian form, was behind him.

"Team, this is Nightwing and Zatanna from the Cave. We have news about the location of former Titan, current Doom Patrol member Beast Boy." At this, three of the members on-screen perked up. "Cyborg has found that the Doom Patrol are currently in Paris, and we have reason to believe that they are bringing the Brain, in his frozen state, into their custody."

"They're taking the Brain from the old headquarters?" Jinx questioned, shoving Red Arrow from the screen, much to his annoyance.

"Yes, but that isn't what matters. We have to go to Paris and get Beast Boy." he said. Everyone nodded silently, knowing better than to speak while receiving orders. "Team, report back to the cave at nightfall. Nightwing, out." as he finished, Cyborg and Jinx made eye contact through the screen, both thinking what Cyborg had said earlier.

~Line Break~

"So, this ship is alive?" Cyborg looked at the interior of the bio-ship as he entered. M'gaan walked over to the pilot's seat.

"Yup, she's definitely alive." she smiled as she felt the her hum under her touch.

Cyborg gave her a skeptical look. Sure, he had called the T-Car a 'she' , but he was a guy with a beautiful car that he was proud to say he built. And he programmed the T-Car with his own software, so it was connected to his own body, but he was half-metal. This girl, however, believed that this ship was alive? Yeah,_ right_. He was about to question Miss Martian's sanity when he sat down, and the chair morphed to strap him in. Cyborg almost yelped in surprise. "Wow, it really is alive." he mumbled, finally believing.

As Cyborg was speculating at the amazing bio-ship, Jinx walked in and sat down, her surprise miniscule as straps grew and wrapped themselves around her body. Although not everyone in Young Justice was on this mission, the bio-ship was becoming full. Miss Martian was there to fly the bio-ship; Nightwing, Red Arrow, and Kid Flash were there because, like Cyborg and Jinx, they were ex-Titans. Artemis was there because she, next to Miss Martian, had the most experience flying the bio-ship. Zatanna was here because she insisted to go. Finally, Aqualad was the leader (much to Jinx's surprise. She thought Nightwing was the obvious choice.), so he came along as well. Still, the bio-ship just grew more chairs to accommodate the large team.

"So, how long would it take to get to Paris?" Jinx asked, wondering if it took the normal time that a plane would. Miss Martian began to think.

"Well, a normal one-way flight would take roughly 7-8 hours, but since I can fly her at incredible speeds without any discomfort to her passengers, I'd say about an hour and a half." Jinx sighed in relief. But, unfortunately, there was nothing she could use to pass the time.

"Jinx," she turned her head from viewing the scene outside to Red Arrow, who was seated next to her. She gave him a scowl, still annoyed with him. "So, how do you know Jade?" he asked, with an irritatingly smug smirk on his stupid lips. "Jail?" he asked tauntingly. She ground her teeth to stop the string of curse words form escaping. The nerve of this guy! "For your information,_ Speedy_," his smirk disappeared, replaced by a scowl, "She went to HIVE Academy with me." With that, she turned away.

"Right, the HIVE. And I'm sure that you're about as reformed as she is." she heard him say. She turned to him again, her eyes flashing.

"Are you accusing me of something?" she let out slowly. He smirked, knowing she was only a few words away from exploding.

"Just that you aren't as heroic as Kid thinks you are." she nearly growled at him. "What? Isn't it true?' he continued. She bit down on her tongue, tasting a sharp coppery liquid come up. Finally, her hand twitched, faint pink sparks exploding from. This did not go unnoticed by Red Arrow, and it fueled his ego.

Jinx let her eyes flash a pink. In an instant, one of the foam arrows in his quiver went off, and the next thing you knew, Red Arrow was buried under a pile of dark magenta foam. The witch smirked as Roy's head popped up, mask gone. He glared daggers at her, while she felt that evil glint in her eye some back. "Not your lucky day, _Roy_."

She turned back to the window, ignoring all the eyes on her, even the pair of slightly disappointed blue ones.

~Line Break~

"Landing..." Miss Martian said loudly as her hand swept over the large orb, initiating a landing procedure. "Activating camouflage..." As the bio-ship landed, Jinx saw the tip of the towering Eiffel Tower over the cluster of trees that were only a small part of the forest they were landing in. (**Paris has forests, right?)**

When they exited the ship, Cyborg and Jinx were surprised and fascinated to see that the ship was invisible, and that the open hatch looked oddly like a rip in space itself.

They walked a little, and in about a minute they had exited the forest and were faced with a beautiful Paris twinkling with little lights. Being, the city of lights and love, there were couples crawling the place. Of course, there were the occasional single person and groups that definitely weren't together.

"So, how do we get to the old headquarters?" Zatanna asked, admiring the scene.

"I still know the way." Kid Flash said. And although Jinx didn't say it, so did she. This was partly due to the fact that she had been invited there when they were recruiting, but also because when the Titans broke up, she came here to see the HIVE, even if they were in their frozen states.

It dawned on Jinx that she didn't notice that Jade wasn't there. It made sense though, Cheshire was so sneaky it was hard to remember that she was even there at the battle, let alone that she had been frozen. How did she get out anyway?

"Alright Kid, lead the way." Aqualad said. Kid Flash beamed at the group, turning around. They followed him blindly, trusting that he did know where he was going. After a few minutes of walking, Kid Flash stopped dead in his tracks, then turned around to face them, a sheepish smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Nightwing asked worriedly. Kid Flash scratched the back of his head and rubbed the back of his head, which Jinx knew was a tell-tale sign that he was about to tell them something that he knew they didn't want to hear.

"I just realized that I only know how to get there from another city a couple million miles away." he mumbled. Glares were thrown, and sighs were heaved.

Jinx rolled her eyes, looking around for someone who could give them directions. A boy around their age walked by, and Jinx tapped his shoulder. The team looked on, wondering what she was about to do.

"_Excusez-moi_. (Excuse me.)" she said, and the boy nodded.

"_Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?_ (Do you need something?)" the boy asked politely. She nodded, a grateful smile on her face.

"_La Doom Patrol est en visite à Paris aujourd'hui, non? _(The Doom Patrol is visiting Paris now, right?)" The boy began to nod excitedly.

"_Oui! La Doom Patrol est incroyable, n'est-ce pas? _(Yes! The Doom Patrol are amazing, aren't they?)" From his reply, Jinx could tell he was a fan. Finally, she saw his eyes roam down her form, taking in her hair and cat eyes, and saw the costumes the rest of the team were wearing. "_Oh! Vous êtes des amis de la Doom Patrol? Êtes-vous trop les héros? _(Oh! Are you friends of the Doom Patrol? Are you heroes too?)" Jinx nodded.

"_Oui, nous sommes à leur rendre visite_. (Yes, we are visiting them.)" she replied, seeing how easy it was going to be from that point on. "_Cependant, nous avons du mal à trouver où ils séjournent. Pourriez-vous nous aider? _(However, we are having trouble finding where they are staying. Could you help us?)" the boy began to nod furiously, his eyes shining and his cheeks red.

_ "Oui! Oui! Bien sûr! Ils restent à l'Hôtel Anastasia sur la route Pauper, qui est l'intersection 3e cette rue. Il suffit de prendre une gauche là-bas, et vous né pourrez pas le manquer. _(Yes! Yes! Of course! They are staying at the Anastasia Hotel on Pauper Road, which is the 3rd intersection of this street. Just take a left there, and you won't be able to miss it.)" Jinx nodded, giving her thanks as she walked away, the boy waving crazily after her.

"They're staying at the Anastasia Hotel on Pauper Road." she said once she reached her companions. They looked at her in awe.

"I didn't know you could speak French." Kid said. She looked at him, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I guess there were a lot of things you didn't know yet." Kid Flash frowned at her response.

"Well, we should go now, we need to get to Beast Boy." Cyborg interrupted. They all nodded their heads, and began to walk down the road. As they turned onto Pauper, they saw a horde of reporters crowding around a building.

"The guy was right when he said we wouldn't be able to miss it." Jinx laughed, amused at the scene for no reason. They made their way to the Anastasia, fighting their way through the crowd, who began to snap pictures of the young heroes. When they reached the desk, Jinx didn't bother to speak in French except when she asked if the manager spoke English, which he did. Nightwing took it from there.

"We're here to see Changeling of the Doom Patrol." Jinx raised her eyebrow at this. She didn't know that Beast Boy took on another name. The manager looked at them suspiciously before speaking.

"I'm afraid that we cannot allow you to do that until we know for sure that the guests are willing to see you." he said in in accented English.

Nightwing nodded. "Tell Changeling that it's from Robin and Cyborg." he said. the manager picked up the phone and pressed some things before speaking again.

"A group of people are asking for the presence of Changeling." he paused, and Jinx could hear another voice on the other line. "It is a man who claims to be Robin, and another claiming to be Cyborg." after a second, the phone was dropped, and the man looked at Nightwing with a now-gracious smile. "Sorry for the wait. He is on the penthouse suite, at the very top." Nightwing nodded, and soon they were all in a very cramped elevator. Once the door opened, Beast Boy was already in front of them.

No one spoke for the longest moments. Beast Boy was a lot taller now, just a little shorter that Nightwing, and he had buffed up so that he wasn't as scrawny and lanky as before. You could still a trace of his boyish features, and of course, everything about him was still green, except the purple and black of his uniform. "Cyborg?" he broke the silence. The half-metal man walked up to him, and the two immediately encased each other in a big brotherly hug.

"Grass stain!" Cyborg laughed. The two released each other, and Changeling smiled when he saw Jinx. His expression didn't exactly stay the same when he saw Red Arrow or Kid Flash. And when he saw Nightwing, it took a while for recognition to dawn on his face, and it was soon replaced by anger.

"Beast Boy...Changeling." Nightwing spoke. Changeling's eyes were hard and cold as he glared at him.

"Robin..." he growled. They almost jumped in surprise. The growl sounded so primitive it sent chills down their spines and goosebumps down their arms.

"Nightwing..." he mumbled. "Speedy goes by Red Arrow now, too."

"Well, I wouldn't know, would I?" Nightwing flinched at his tone. He could see that Changeling wasn't glad to see him.

"Beas- Changeling, I know that you wanna pummel Nightwing right now, but we need you help." Cyborg intervened. He nodded to Jinx, who walked towards the green hero.

Changeling led them to the couch, where everyone took a seat. Jinx and Cyborg decided to sit across from Changeling, who sat on the couch on the other side of the coffee table.

"So, you two wanna tell me what you're doing with the Jerk Wonder, Kid Ass, and Red Idiot? **(Not the best I could come up with, but whatever)**" Jinx laughed at the names, and even Cyborg had to smile.

"Those were pretty good." Jinx praised him, earning her a fanged grin.

"I learned from the best." he winked playfully at her, remembering how she always came up with a biting nickname for anyone who rubbed her the wrong way. Then he remembered that they needed to talk to him. "So, what do you need my help with?"

Cyborg sighed, leaning forward. "We need to re-establish the Titan link." he said. Changeling arched his eyebrow.

"The link? As in the communicators?" he questioned, reaching into his utility belt (**He has one, right? I saw it in a Teen Titan Go! short)** and pulled out a deactivated yellow and black communicator with a T on it. "Why would you need to do that?" he asked, confused.

Cyborg sighed. BB was never the cleverest person.

"We're trying to find the original five Titans so that we can get the link back online and contact everyone." Jinx said, hoping that the clue would light a bulb in his head.

Changeling's expression became a little more puzzled as he thought in his head. "But, you guys wouldn't need to contact all the others unless..." A look of understanding finally made its way to his face. "You're trying to get the Titans back together?"

"Bingo." Cyborg grinned.

"Why?" the shape-shifter looked like he couldn't understand why they were doing this.

"Someone is going after ex-Titans." Jinx explained. "And none of us are going to survive if we fight them alone."

"Who's attacking us? And how do you know?"

"They're called the Pursuers. A couple of days ago I was attacked in Coast City, where I was living. I was buying a newspaper when the guy running the stand turned into this robot thing and started shooting at me. He 'surrender yourself, Titan Jinx,' or something along those lines, but it's enough for me to know that he attacked because I was a Titan."

Cyborg looked at Changeling, and stuck his hand out. "What do ya say, grass stain? You in?" Gar eyed his robotic hand, before gripping it tightly.

"I haven't forgiven these three losers yet, " he glared at the 'losers', but gave them the tiniest smile anyway, "But there's no way I'm gonna leave you guys hanging. I'm in."and with that his signature grin burst out on his face.

**~Line Break~**

**Alright, there's the chapter. I was originally gonna have them sight-seeing, but I realized that it wasn't YJ's style. The whole French thing was a pain to write, but I hoped you like it! I don't think it was the longest chapter ever, so sorry. Sorry for any typos or grammar errors. Anyway, hoped you liked it!**

**Now, type in that box down below!**

**You know which one!**


	10. Author's Note! Sorry!

**Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't been updating. And sorry for making you think this was a chapter. I was writing chapter 8 but then the computer broke down, and i had no where else to write and stuff. Now, the computers fixed but its a little crappy. We had a friend do it, and now there's one of those pop-ups when I open up the internet, there's this really old version of Microsoft Word on it too. Also, it's 2013! And this Saturday YJ is back on! But anyway, just want you to know that I haven't given up on this story, but sorry for the story-less update. there will be a new one up soon, I promise. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 8: Sparring!

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, I've been all lazy lately. Okay, last chapter they went to Paris and found Beast Boy (who I will refer to as Changeling) and I guess they've brought him back after a bit of a quarrel with Mento. Or is it Mentos, like the candy? Okay, just searched it, it's the former. Since I didn't get to do my sightseeing idea in the previous chapter, this one will include the training/sparring session that I have just been itching to write. I wanted to write this ever since I rewatched that TT episode where Cyborg was lifting weights and the YJ episode where Black Canary is training them. I imagine that Nightwing makes them have regular training sessions. I wish that I could have Raven and Starfire in here, but then I would have to write the chapters for getting them back, and I really don't want to rush this story like I tend to do a lot. Okay, a few days-maybe a week- have passed since they left Paris, so BB has been with them for a while. Kaldur has deemed Jinx healthy and rested enough to begin training, an its a bit of a test for her, to like, observe her and see how awesome she is. Enough rambling, 'tis time for the plot! Bring forth the bold dividing words!**

**~Line Break~**

**Chapter 8: Sparring!**

"Are you sure she's healthy enough to be doing this, Kaldur?" Kid Flash asked as he watched Jinx stretch. She spread her legs and began to reach for her toes. Her legs twisted into a perfect split and her back arched, letting her grab the foot behind her.

Nightwing let out a low, impressed whistle at her flexibility, "She looks healthy enough." he gave the speedster an amused smile. Kid didn't return it.

"Do not worry." the Atlantean began, "Miss Martian and Cyborg have checked her vitals and have told me that although the attack was designed for the mental health of the target, it does not do too much of an effect on the physical health. And although there is scarring, it will wear away." Kaldur reassured him. Wally nodded, looking away from the gymnast. He and Nightwing walked to where Cyborg was. The African-American was lifting a crazy amount of weights on his hands.. It was similar to the one they used to have at the Titans West Tower, but altered slightly. They bent down to get a better look at Cyborg, whose meter was reaching 100%.

"I can do this..." he muttered, grunting at the weight.

"C'mon Cyborg!" Changeling shouted from the other side, a grin on his face.

"I'm increasing the weight." Nightwing announced. Some of them looked at him with a panicked expression.

"Nightwing, his meter has nearly reached 100% I don't think his cybernetics can handle it." M'gann called worriedly. Nightwing only shook his head.

"Cyborg's still half-human, he can do it." he turned to his old teammate's direction. "Ready Cy?"

"Yeah! Give it to me!" he shouted. This had attracted the attention of the rest of the Team, who had gathered around.

They all looked up when Nightwing pressed the button that released a new weight. As mechanical arms laid the new piece on the tall tower, Cyborg grunted and growled, his arms bending more as the weight pushed them down.

~Line Break~

His arms felt like they were on fire. The red meter on his arm was full, and the chip in his brain was ready to transform his arm into the sonic canon and shoot these weights into oblivion. The human part of him was pushing that robotic part away, urging him to push past his limits.

"You can do this Cy!" a voice called. Victor suspected it was Changeling, but he wasn't so sure.

"Do it Cyborg! I'm not lifting anything until you push your limits!" Now _that _was definitely his old leader's voice.

"You can do it, buddy!"

"C'mon Cy!"

"I can do it." Everyone began to contribute their own encouraging words, cheering him on until they all began to blend together, their words lost in the haze. Cyborg couldn't tell one voice apart from the other, until they all sounded like one. One beautiful, sassy voice.

"C'mon Sparky. Don't keep me waiting forever."

Jinx crossed her arms as she watched Cyborg being pressed down on by the weights. At this rate, it looked like he'd be crushed by them. You could hear him grunting and breathing heavily as he struggled desperately to straighten his arms.

Jinx's pink eyes scanned the room. Everyone was encouraging him, though some looked slightly worried. Even Nightwing, whose finger was poised over a button to shut the machine down.

Then, as if he suddenly plugged himself into some type of energy ship, the tall stack of weights lifted into the air as the half-robot man's arms straightened, palms flat against the metal surface.

A small smirk-smile broke out on the witch's face. Everyone began to crowd around Cyborg as he slipped back from underneath.

"Yeah! I told you that you could do it!" Changeling pounded his back. Cyborg grinned and brought his fist up.

"Yeah! Booyah!" he cheered. The team congratulated him before going back to their training. Jinx shot him a smile before walking back to continue her stretching.

She got down on her knees, placing her palms on the floor, then began to lean forward on her arms. After, she went back into a spilt and began reaching for her feet and holding the position for a couple of seconds. The sorceress was aware of a pair of grey eyes on her the entire time, and when Jinx opened her mouth to ask the archer what her problem was, Black Canary walked in.

"Alright team, time for some hand-to-hand." Black Canary said, clapping her hands to gather up the group.

A large circular platform began to rise out of the ground. The surface glowed a bright white, and everyone gathered around it.

"Okay, any volunteers?" the older blonde removed her jacket as her black boots made contact with the platform.

Changeling volunteered right away. "Alright! Let's do this!" he stepped up, and Black Canary smiled at him throwing her jacket off the platform.

"I like the enthusiasm." Changeling smiled at her, a little flirtatiously. "One thing..." Black Canary had him hold out his right wrist, and slapped a cuff on it.

"What are these?" the green boy asked, staring at the piece of metal warily.

"Power inhibitors." Jinx shifted uneasily. "Don't worry, they aren't the kind that hurt you when you do use your powers. But because this is strictly hand-to-hand combat training, they just cancel them out."

Changeling rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his hair, which had grown out quite a lot. "Aww man! I was going to turn into a kangaroo..." he grinned sheepishly.

"Let's begin." Canary said, getting into a stance. Changeling went into a sort of crouch, much like an animal.

Changeling made the first move. His body launched forward, fist outstretched. Quickly, Black Canary stepped to the side, and the Titan fell face-first onto the ground. He jumped up and tried to launch himself at her again, but she simply grabbed his fist and flipped him over her shoulder. As he fell on his back, blue circles erupted on the platform, and the words CHANGELING STATUS: FAIL glowed next to him. Some giggles erupted, but were silenced when Superboy came up.

For the next 30 minutes, Jinx watched as Black Canary went up against most of the people in the room. The fight never lasted more than a couple minutes, and in those minutes she watched the young heroes get pitifully beat up. The pinkette never stepped up, but observed. This was mostly due to the fact that she didn't like any type of cuff on her wrist; a habit from when she was a villain.

"Alright, why don't we have some actual spars." Black Canary said after throwing Kid Flash down. Jinx had to laugh at the sight. "This might be a good time for an evaluation." she looked at the three guests.

"I'm cool with that." Cyborg nodded.

"Uhh...I'll go last." Changeling responded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Jinx rolled her eyes and stepped up.

"I'll go first then." cat-eyes scanned the room for her opponent. "Who am I going up against?" she asked.

Canary searched the room. "Kid, you're up again." Canary cried. The speedster zoomed over to where the instructor was standing.

"You called?" he asked as he finished the last of his energy bar. The red and yellow wrapper was thrown over his shoulder carelessly.

"Jinx needs a sparring partner for her evaluation." Kid looked over at Jinx. The hex-caster looked like she couldn't care less, but something in the way she crossed her arms and looked away from him gave away an air of uncomfortableness.

"I'd be happy to help." he grinned. Jinx shot him a glare, her mouth set in a scowl. Black Canary led them to a wide, spacious room, devoid of any objects. Like the platform that they had just been training on, it glowed a bright, bluish light.

"You'll be using this space. Nightwing tells me that your powers can be a bit destructive, but feel free to use them in this room." she smiled.

"Of course Bird Brain would tell you about that." Jinx rolled her eyes. She walked into the room, and was fascinated to see that she could not see through this side. "One-way glass..." she murmured. Kid Flash followed her in, and pointed up.

"They're going to be observing us from a little room up there." Jinx nodded. Nightwing's voice suddenly rang throughout the room.

"Alright guys, to the center." Kid zoomed over to the center of the room, and Jinx followed him with slow but sure steps. She put one foot in front of another, making sure that a confident sway was in her hips. Her face betrayed no emotion, just an expression of boredom and annoyance.

"I'm totally betting on Jinx." they heard Changeling say.

"Please." Superboy interrupted. "That girl couldn't catch Kid. He's way too fast."

"Naah man. Jinx's tough." Cyborg replied.

"Nope." Artemis popped her 'p' "Wally's too fast for her."

"I don't know... I think she has a good shot." M'gaan mumbled.

"I have gotta agree with M'gaan, it can go either way." Zatanna nodded her head, at least, the two imagined she did.

Finally, Jinx made her way to the center of the room, her last step putting her directly n front of Kid Flash, who wore a grin. She flashed him her own smirk.

"Okay, let's start." Canary turned of the speaker with a 'beep'. The two stared at each other after no more voices were heard.

"Aww Jinxy," she scowled at the name, "And I thought I'd never had to fight you again." he placed a hand over his heart, pouting.

"Why? Scared?" she asked. Kid raised an eyebrow.

"To be honest? Just a little." then he was gone. Jinx sighed.

"Always were a little too honest, Kid." she spun around, then blasted a hex into the wall. A red and yellow blur, that had been travelling the perimeter of the room, came to an abrupt stop, the hex coming into contact just a foot away from his feet.

His blue eyes were wide with disbelief as he stared at the dying-out pink sparks on the floor, then at the smug sorceress. Immediately, he dashed towards her, running right past her. She shifted slightly as he passed by, eyes following. He continued to run in tight circles around her, brushing right past her. She only stood there.

After a while of deep breathing and following eyes, the meta-human began throwing attacks. She aimed them all at his feet, making him stumble and jump his way around. One for his head, forcing his to drop to a roll. He stopped in a crouch, raising his head to look at her. When he saw her expression, he was almost scared. She was smiling, as if she was a hunter who had lured her prey straight into her trap. She snapped her fingers, and Kid found a chunk of wall flying into him.

Quickly, he phased through the weight that was crushing his back and jumped to his feet. The speedster dashed to the sorceress, shuffling behind her to grab for her arms. His gloved hands wrapped around air, but there was a weight on his arms as he found himself staring at the upside-down figure of Jinx as she balanced herself on his arms.

After a quick wink, she flipped over his head, landing on her heels softly before hexing him in the back. The ginger went flying into the opposite wall, slamming into the odd glowing wall before falling onto his back.

Lucky enough to not be too dazed from the blast, he rolled to his side as a hex dug a hole into the ground where he was a second ago. He looked up to glare at Jinx. Was she trying to kill him? Even upside-down, he could see that she was smiling evilly, a slight undertone of anger resting on her features. Before she could have a chance to try to smash him into the ground again, Kid Flash got to his feet and dashed to the other side of the room, behind his fighting partner.

His feet led him into a tight circle around Jinx, not leaving her any space to get her arms out. Her expression quickly grew annoyed, eyes darting around, trying to keep up. Finally, he severely stopped behind her, smoke burning at his feet and he twisted to face her back. She was still slightly dazed, eyes tired from the quick movements. Kid took this as a chance and grabbed her wrists, twisting them harshly behind her back.

He heard her gasp and she grimaced at the slight pain. He faltered slightly at her sharp intake of breath, afraid that he had hurt her. The speedster's grip loosened enough for the pinkette to blast his hold off, a bright flash of pink exploding from her palm. His hands flew away from her thin grey wrists, red gloved covered in a thin layer of soot from the small explosion.

Jinx spun around, and from then on there were no long-range hexes or confusing dashes, but hand-to-hand. Sure, every kick or punch she aimed at him was wrapped in a hex, and all his blows were at a faster pace than most people could do.

Kid's attacks were a blur, though obviously not at top speed. His arms and legs lashed out in yellow and red flashes, and he ducked and spun with quick, sharp movements. Although he was throwing out rather well-aimed blows, Jinx still spun and flipped herself away, her hex-wrapped arms and legs coming into near contact with his body. Sweat was running down the ginger's temples. How was Jinx even moving this fast?!

Jinx was flipping and turn in a blur of black, purple, and pink. Her movements were what was moving the pair across the room, her flips putting her farther away as he moved to lessen the distance. All the while, her arms were enveloped in sparking pink energy, increasing the damage when her arm or leg lashed out at the speedster in front of her. Dodging was becoming quite an effort, his fast pace forcing her to move her body quicker and faster. Blocking was tough as well. When her arms would come up and come in contact with his fist, she would force down flinches, even though she knew her pale skin would bruise easily. Perspiration was flicking off her skin with ever movement she made, and keeping her breathing even was a chore.

The speedster stepped forward again as Jinx jumped back a foot. His eyes flashed behind the girl, and he saw that she was unknowingly about to back them against the wall. A grin spread out on his face, catching the sorceress' attention. Her pink irises took up the corner of her whites as she looked behind her. A curse escaped under her breath as she caught sight of the glowing surface in her peripheral. This was a window of opportunity for Kid, and he quickly took advantage of it. His gloved hands gripped Jinx's tense shoulders, before spinning her around. She let out a cry of surprise and then a grunt as her front was shoved up on the wall, wrists pinned high up above her head with one large hand. Another hand was pressed firmly on her lower back to keep her from flailing. Now she was breathing deep and hard, and she could hear Kid as he tiredly panted behind her, still keeping his distributed weight on her wrists and back.

"Well, now I win." Kid let out, still panting. Jinx turned her head a fraction, catching sight of him hanging his head in an effort to catch breathe. She flexed her wrists a little to see if she had any chance of escaping, but his grip only tightened. The witch puffed in annoyance, blowing a lock of pink hair from her face. Kid laughed, seeing her angry face, riling her up even further.

Despite the anger and annoyance clouding her vision, the ex-con began to scan the situation. She was trapped against the wall and her upper body was nearly completely paralyzed. She couldn't send a hex from her hands with these emotions clouding her judgement, not without risking blasting Kid's hand off. No, she didn't want to do that. Or did she?...No. No, she couldn't. However, being the naïve hero KF was, he had left her legs mobile and free to move. With this silver lining, Jinx could easily see four, no, three, means of an easy escape.

"Don't worry, as soon as they end the match, you'll be frEEEEE!" Kid yelped as the ground suddenly disappeared from under his feet. the world seemed to be scrolling down in front of him, like backward moving movie credits. It was about a millisecond before his back hit the ground painfully that he realised that he was falling. Jinx had swept her feet under his legs, literally knocking him off his feet. Now, the confused speedster was down on the ground with his stomach to the floor, cheek squashed against the hard surface. His brain registered a weight on his back, and his arms were yanked behind him, being twisted into a rather odd position. Jinx's legs had trapped his own, restricting him from moving them.

Jinx gave an evil chuckle, grinning down at the trapped speedster below her. "Dangit..." she heard him exhale.

"Don't worry," she repeated his words to him, "As soon as they end the match, you'll be..." she trailed off and paused, as if to think. "Actually, I wouldn't mind a little time with you." Her hands pulled his wrists up higher, earning a pained grunt from him. "You know, to talk," another tug' "and catch up!" She said forcefully, her tone matching her strength on his arms.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, shutting his eyes. "Jinx..." he whined, trying to look at her with his famous puppy eyes. However, he couldn't crane his head enough, and Jinx's lips stretched out into a devilish grin.

"Cy, BB!" she shouted, knowing they could hear her, "Would you mind postponing the bell, please?" then, leaning down to whisper in the struggling ginger's ear, she said, "You and I are going to have a little talk."

**~Line Break~**

**Finally! Now I am finished with this long-awaited chapter! Hope you guys liked it, and to ease your pain, I'll let you know that I've already written a part of Chapter 9. I was going to make this chapter longer, but i decided I could cut it off here and end your pain. So now, I have all of Chapter 8 and a little of Chapter 9! So, thoughts, comments, complaints? If you do, go and type in that little box down below! And remember, reviews do help inspire me and prompt me to write even faster!**


End file.
